Odette Bramble
'Odette Bramble '''is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. He is an aspiring dancer who was enrolled into Concordia to learn how to fend for himself. With his performer class, he is a sword and faith user. In the Academy, he is a member of the Carnelian Krakens. He is 22 at the start of the school year. Profile Found in the woods in Imperial Year 218, Odette was soon adopted by Alexiel and Julius Bramble. Due to an illness he was suffering from at the time, Odette lost his sight at a very young age, and as a result, was often confined to the indoors. He dedicated most of his time practicing his dancing and singing, which eventually caught the eye of a wealthy patron who paid for his enrollment into the Church of Concordia. He is also a member of the Carnelian Krakens. Personality Sweet and warm, Odette is a a pleasant presence whenever given the chance to partake in the conversation. Aside from his kindly disposition however, is an insecure individual who is bitter over being pushed aside for other people, while easily fretting over others. Combat Stats Combat Odette usually takes a supportive role in combat, whether it be dancing or healing. When he does attack however, he usually does so theatrically, and in a graceful or showy way. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports Reclusive and fearful of harrassment due to his blindness, it can be rather hard for him to meet new people, although due to the predictability of where he frequents and his kindly nature, it is easy for him to get people to warm up to him and vice versa. Possible Endings ''Bad Ending : After falling into grief over the death of his companions, the dancing heron fled back to the lakeside which he knew so well. It is said that he wept enough to flood the lake which he would sink into, never to be heard from again. Odette and : :)c Trivia * The creation of Odette was inspired by a conversation discussing Barbie movies, with Barbie of Swan Lake being the main inspiration for Odette. * The creation of his book mimic, Erasmus, was by mistake. * He is illiterate in braille. * Due to his extended time indoors and his parents' protectiveness over him, he has very little experience in transforming or flying. * The baton he uses as a walking stick is also the baton he uses for performances. * He is fond of vegetables and spicy foods. * He is a light sleeper and usually gets only a few hours of sleep per night. * He was the best in hide-and-seek as a seeker, and as a hider, would frequently ward off seekers by flashing a bright light in their face. * He has had two romantic partners in the past. * He is not fond of the snow, especially when in a blizzard. Gallery odette.png|First concept of Odette odet bab.png|Odette around the age of 12 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students